warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Hazeleye MCA~ For Approval She is a long-haired ginger calico she-cat with unique hazel eyes and a long, bushy tail. This is my first charart so I hope you like it! This is good, but did you click on the picture on the project's home page then copy and paste it into your photo library (or picasa)? You shouldn't use black to make the markings; use a very 'dark gray. The leaf should be green (unless it's like autmn). Then you just have to blur and smudge. Fill in the nose, too. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the advice! (and it is autumn... My favorite season!)Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Is it better? I smudged and blurred aplenty.Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Excuse me Hazeleye, please sign with 4 ~ and then your username please. Also, can you change the tail back even if she if longhaired? FeatherMew? 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the patches. The eye looks strange, fill it in. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't smudge the lineart, silly goose :D KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:42, July 25, 2011(UTC) The patches look too red and a bit too bright. Try making them darker- and yes, fix up that lineart! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-''']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 05:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my computer was being stupid and the smudging went in the wrong place :( Hazeleye 20:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I FIXED IT! Hazeleye 21:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I had a closer look and you've gone over the lineart a little when colouring/smudging the black tail and black front paw. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay i'll fix tht right away! Hazeleye 14:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye for the 80 millionth time lol Blazeheart (Appr.) - For Approval Here she is! This is Blazeheart as an apprentice in Rogue's Legacy. She's a flame coloured she-cat with deep emerald green eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nighteh! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I can't find anything to comment on. XD CBA? 00:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) As beautiful as this is, I found a flaw :D She's a tabby! I see no stripes!!! XD KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Rats. I got her mixed up with Eagle! I'll go put that in her trivia, but I'm confirming now that she is solid coloured. It's Eagle who's ginger/tabby. I have a lot of flame-coloured cats I'm writing about here! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 19:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze (Appr.) - For Approval This is Nightbreeze as an apprentice in Rogue's Legacy. She's a black she-cat with amber eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) She looks amazing. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but the eyes look a little brown, make them more orangeish :D. Oh, and make the noes gray :) FeatherMew? 00:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Will do! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze (Queen+Kits)- For Approval This is Nightbreeze and her k its. The kits are Mudkit (Brown and white tom), Aspenkit (Dark grey she-kit) and Moonkit (Silver she-kit). I'm getting close to my limit of chararts here, but oh well. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 22:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you make Nightbreeze's noes and paw pad gray? other than that, very cute! FeatherMew? 21:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Great idea! I'll get on it now. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 21:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 200 edits!]] 23:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Flowerpetal (W) ~ For Approval Okay, she took me at least an hour to do. Ugh. Don't say anything about smudging, because I'm '''not doing it. 01:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok! It's fine though, she looks good without the smudgeiness. :D FeatherMew? 02:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon She looks amazing! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfeather and Leopardkit I probably should have put this up a while ago, but, hey. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Leopardkit Again, I should already have put this up. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Are the circles supposed to be open like that? Looks really neat otherwise. 05:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they are like that on every other Leopardclaw. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Meadow ~ For Approval Total fail. Comments? I might re-do her soon.... 14:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No way, this is beautiful! Smudge and blur some more KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me, Rainey. Just do some more of that annoying thing calling blurring. XD 05:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Snowdawn~ For approval Woot. A warrior of FrostClan! White and Ginger/Orange tabby she-cat. Also, my first charart as a Sr.Warrior! No. Smuding. Aloud. On. This. Image! FeatherMew? 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermooon This is beautiful! =D 05:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow. You weren't kidding when you said it looked cool. I say instant approval. 06:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Woah, really? *blink blink* and, and Raineh and Cloudeh! FeatherMew? 15:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon